Debouse
The Debouse is a large, predatory desert-dwelling Akrid. Armored with thick skin and bony armor plating, Debouse have evolved to withstand the sandstorms and harsh conditions of E.D.N III's arid regions. Debouse have no eyes, but have a pair of huge fan-like ears that it can use to pinpoint the location of moving prey. When it senses movement, it charges blindly, demolishing everything in its path. When it stands upright and spreads its ears out, it's scanning for prey- try to make as little sound as possible when it does this or it will release a sonic pulse that will stun the player long enough for the Debouse to attack with impunity. It can also focus this sonic pulse into a beam that can knock down players or even kill them. Although it is completely blind, the Debouse is actually an excellent hunter thanks to its large ears. It can detect players closing into his domain. It fights with big fangs and a sonic attack that cannot be dodged easily. However it takes time to charge this offensive move, so you have enough time to flinch it before it releases the attack. Also, keep in mind that this sonic attack goes only directly face-to-face which means that if you are standing behind the Akrid, you are safe. They typically attack in presumably mated pairs. Debouse Boss Battle Strategy When you begin you will start at the back of the area, one of the easiest ways to kill these Akrid is by simply anchoring to the cliff they were originally on ( if they moved ) and before attempting to get to the cliff make sure you have plenty of ammo and weapons because you will be up there a while. Now when you are on the cliff still be careful because this akrid at certain times shoot a white soundwave shot at you killing/knocking you off. They cannot reach you from that height so they won't be able to perform melee attacks or stomp the ground. Now constantly shoot at the thermal spots preferably when their backs are facing you (for the head). Now repeat as many times as you need to, avoiding the soundwave and you will kill these akrid in a few minutes. Recommended when with at least another human player.https://archive.is/20130626060748/wikicheats.gametrailers.com/images/1/1a/LP2_Debouse2.jpg Another easy way to defeat them is to use the Pile Bunker on them. One shot knocks them down and two more will finish them. A fun, popular strategy that easily impresses onlookers involves the VS rocketlauncher. Near one of the buildings there is a VS rocket launcher. Grab it and wait for one of the Debouse to spot you. It will blindly charge, destroying everything in its path (this attack is usually easy to roll away from). However, if the VS rocket launcher is fired directly at its head while charging, it will be knocked over and stunned for a short period of time, allowing you and teammates to hit its sensitive underbelly. Another tactic is to grab a shotgun and around 60 ammo. Then charge at one of the Debouse and unload into its abdomen. Several shots will knock it over allowing you to get more shots in free. If it starts thrashing about then roll out of the way until it stops. Also be sure to pay attention to the location of the second Debouse, especially when you hear a charging sound followed by a pinging noise or see one of the Debouses rear up on its hind legs. When this happens, one of the Debouse is scanning the area for a target. Stand completely still until the pinging sound stops then continue unloading. If it detects you, it will release a sonic pulse that keeps you from moving as it either charges into you or releases a soundwave projectile. The latter is nearly invisible (with only a "distorted air" effect to give away its position), making it difficult to avoid. Around 10-15 rounds (on normal) will critically damage if not outright kill the creature. It should be noted that moving around in a crouching position, even without Soundless, is a good way to avoid the Debouse. It has been seen that a player stunned by the Debouse's sonic wave, when they recover quickly, can crouch and move away from their original position. The result is that the Debouse still thinks that you are where you were when you were stunned, and will fire its sonic blast at that position, instead of your current position. Use this to your advantage to avoid as much damage as possible. Another strategy that is widely unused is to use the ability Soundless, as you can walk without the Debouse detecting you although jumping and rolling do still make a grunting noise on impact that can be detected by the Debouse. When the Debouse paralyzes you, as soon as you are free, roll and do not stop rolling until it has performed one of its attacks as you can avoid the sonic projectile this way quite easily. As the Debouse focuses on the player who makes the most noise, a very easy strategy is to allow the player who is good at the aformentioned roll technique to grapple where the Debouse came from and run around like a mad man while others stay still until the Debouse attacks and then proceed to unload into the underside of the beast. Another way to kill the Debouse is to use energy weapons. Some are more effective than others; the Plasma Cannon, VS Laser Rifle and Plasma Gun variants are among the most useful. Although the Plasma Cannon's shots are frustratingly slower than the Rocket Launcher or other projectile-based weapons, its effects are just as potent. When the Debouse are reared up, you can often get two shots (or three if you're lucky) in before their search locates you. Also when they're charging or getting ready to charge, you can hit them either on the head or the belly to stun them. Once stunned, hit them as many times as you can with the heaviest, most powerful weapon available to quickly dispatch them. What Not to do: *Do not stand on top of the tower in the center of the area, this is usually one of the first buildings to be destroyed, and anyone on top of it will be killed when it is destroyed. *Do not devote your full attention to just one of the Debouses-- doing so will leave you vulnerable when the other one begins scanning for prey. *Do not group close together with teammates, the Debouses aim for those making the most noise, meaning you could be killed because the player next to you made a little noise. *And most obviously, do not run around blindly. Doing so will give away your position constantly, and make you the Debouses' main target. Category:Lost Planet 2 Akrid Category:Lost Planet 2 Bosses